No se vive sólo de Quidditch
by Lauchyar
Summary: Él sería Guardián de Griffindor por un par de partidos todo para lograr un contrato profesional en Los Tornados...pero gracias a situaciones desafortunadas iba a darse cuenta que algo le sucedia con ella…Primer y único fin sobre ellos McLaggen-Chang. Reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**No se vive sólo de Quidditch **

Disclaimer todo lo que no reconozcan de los libros de J.K Rowling es creación mía. Esta historia es la única en FF que tiene como protagonistas a McLaggen y Chang. _Este fic participa en el reto__** "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_**.**

**I**

_Bien Cormac, serás el guardián de Gryffindor mientras Ron esté incapacitado para jugar ¿entendido? –Harry había ido en su búsqueda tras conocer el estado de salud de su amigo que yacía en la enfermería. La felicidad de Cormac no podía ser mayor ya que se le brindaba una segunda posibilidad de poder participar en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa tras comer aquellos malditos huevos de doxy el año anterior.

Estaría a cargo de los aros durante los partidos contra Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y si hacía un buen trabajo quizás se despediría de Hogwarts con algún contrato profesional de quidditch, como aspiraba su tío Tiberius; pero lo que no sabía es que sería con algo más…

La primera mañana de entrenamiento fue ardua y agotadora, Harry era exigente con todos los integrantes del equipo y sobre todo con Cormac, que no dejaba de dar indicaciones al resto pasando por su autoridad:

_Mira –le dijo seriamente Potter- el capitán de Gryffindor soy yo, y tanto de las estrategias como de la táctica del juego me encargo yo, si mis jugadores deben cambiar algo, se los digo y listo… ¿entendido? –el nuevo guardián aceptó, y se dirigió a los vestuarios insultándolo entre dientes _¿Quién se creía que era este niño? Justo a él que era un experto jugador, decirle que no debía entrometerse en el planteo de juego; justo a él que había sido visto años anteriores por algunos entrenadores profesionales y que le habían anticipado su posible participación como profesional; justo a él que_… tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos caminaba que no vio a Cho Chang que se dirigía junto al equipo de Ravenclaw hacia la cancha para entrenar, el golpe fue desestabilizador para ambos, tal que cayeron uno sobre otro. Nariz con nariz, frente con frente y con las escobas enredadas entre sí, ninguno emitió sonido, sólo se miraron, se sonrojaron, se levantaron y siguieron por sus respectivos caminos.

**II**

En la clase de Herbología de séptimo año los Ravenclaw y los Gryffindor, de a pares, trataban de extraer jugo de Drosera Rotundifolia, una planta carnívora que se usaba para curar el envenenamiento a causa del consumo de huevos de seres voladores, como los doxys. Cuando Madame Sprout explicó la teoría y el uso de la planta, muchos estallaron de risa…

_Profesora, llegó un poco tarde esta clase, esto le hubiera servido a McLaggen el año pasado; tuvo en encuentro con un kilo de huevos y quedó desbastado el muy torpe–dijo un Ravenclaw a los gritos mientras Cormac rojo de ira y de vergüenza siguió trabajando solo con la cabeza escondida en su túnica, intentando no rebanarse los dedos con el cuchillo. La única que no había comprendido el chiste era Cho Chang que durante su sexto año en Hogwarts aún seguía penando por la muerte de Cedric y no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedida en las otras casas, es por ello que se acercó al Gryffindor para ayudarlo en la difícil tarea. Se miraron y el rubio agradeció su colaboración con un gesto.

_Se que te avergüenza lo que te voy a preguntar, pero ¿por qué comiste esos huevos?

_Por una estúpida apuesta con algunos niñitos de mi casa, creían que no sería tan valiente de hacerlo, no me arrepiento de ello, sólo que… –levantó la vista y la vio, tan serena, tan dulce y atenta a la narración- …perdí la oportunidad de ser guardián titular de Gryffindor y Potter no quiso tomarme nuevamente la prueba. Ese tonto de Harry se cree que es… -Cho bajó la vista y él recordó que había salido con el Niño que sobrevivió-…no quise ofender a tu amigo, es que recién este año puedo ser parte del equipo porque su colorado compañero está en la enfermería, sino jamás me hubiera dado otra oportunidad y para mi es muy importante el Quidditch, sobre todo si quiero ser un deportista profesional –se calló de repente y recordó aquella mañana en que se la llevó literalmente al suelo con él- El otro día no quise ser grosero ni fue mi intención el chocar contigo, estaba muy enfadado y enfrascado en mis pensamientos –La morocha sonrió y él se olvidó de la planta carnívora que trataba de masticar su dedo índice-.

_McLaggen…

_¿Si? –dijo embobado

_La Drosera está tratando de alimentarse de ti… -acto seguido el rubio, le cortó de un golpe una de las bocas con su cuchillo y para estar seguro la aplastó con su pie varias veces –Creo que ya no te hará daño –y su risita fue tan dulce que lo desarmó- En cuanto a lo del martes, no hay problema, últimamente ando golpeándome con muchos guardianes de Gryffindor –y ambos soltaron una risa amistosa

Por suerte la clase finalizó y todos salieron apurados, como si el fin del mundo se acercara, el único que iba despacio subiendo la colina hacia el castillo era Cormac _¿qué le estaba sucediendo? A él que sólo quería jugar al Quidditch profesionalmente y terminar de una vez con el colegio…a él que en la única chica que se había fijado era Hermione Granger, pero hasta ella se le escapaba, escondiéndose detrás de Potter en la fiesta de Slughorn. No, esto con Chang no podía ser nada más que… ¿qué?, debía averiguarlo y tenía una prueba para definirlo…_

_Cho –le gritó y corrió hacia ella- ¿cuál es tu equipo de Quidditch favorito?

_Los Tornados de Tutshill ¿qué otro podría ser? –y no supo más que contestar, él se quedó boquiabierto mirándola irse ¡_No podía ser verdad!...era su equipo favorito tambien_

**III**

El domingo llegó junto con el partido contra Ravenclaw, volvería a ver a la oriental, pero esta vez como rival; si bien ella era buscadora y mucho no se verían durante el partido en sí, él estaba bastante perturbado. _No podía ser por ella, sino porque su tío Tiberius le había informado que un representante de los Tornados de Tutshill estaría en las gradas para verlo jugar. Era el equipo de Chang…lo sabía, ella se lo había confirmado… No, no –_negaba con la cabeza como queriendo borrar algo-_ esta era su oportunidad de ser el mejor guardián de todos los tiempos, aún mejor que Oliver Wood, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Él debía demostrar que podía ser uno de los jugadores de las túnicas celestes… pero ¿por qué le volvía a resonar la risita de Cho en su cabeza?_

El partido fue emocionante, las bludgers no paraban de rozarle los cuerpos a los jugadores para evitar que marquen tantos en lo los aros contrarios, una casi tira a Cho Chang de su escoba mientras en picada se lanzaba a buscar la snitch que Harry Potter intentaba alcanzar cerca del palco. El rubio la observó tambalearse durante unos segundos sobre su Nimbus 2003 F, hasta que se afirmó y pudo disputar la bola dorada, brazo a brazo con el buscador de Gryffindor, hasta desapareces detrás de las gradas. Cormac ahora más sereno, se sentía tan seguro, que todas la quaffles que se acercaban a sus aros las desviaba con tanta facilidad como Hermione sacaba Extarordinarios en sus exámenes. Finalmente el resultado fue favorable para Griffindor 450 a 140, y todo el equipo no podía estar más feliz, el próximo encuentro sería con Hufflepuff y si ganaban nuevamente podrían pelear mano a mano y sin dificultad la copa contra Slytherin.

_Excelente trabajo señor McLaggen –le dijo un hombre alto, delgado y calvo a sus espaldas- soy Jonathan Fredech, representante y buscador de talentos de Tornados de Tutshill. Le había avisado a su tío que vendría a verlo, estamos buscando un guardián para la próxima temporada –en eso todo el equipo de Ravenclaw pasaba acompañando a Cho Chang en una camilla voladora que se dirigía hacia el castillo- ¿te interesaría muchacho el realizar algunas pruebas la semana de las navidades? Sé que estarán de vacaciones aquí en Hogwarts y no es nuestra intención que pierdas tus clases, ya que son importantes para… -el guardián sabía que seguía hablando el representante pero ya no lo escuchaba, veía alejarse la camilla con la morocha y sólo quería saber que le había sucedido, ya que la vio desaparecer tras el palco después de su lucha por la snitch con Potter

_Señor Fredech, sería un honor el probarme estas vacaciones, pero ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ocuparme de algo personal –el hombre calvo lo saludó y lo dejó irse, mientras que a su lado se paraba el profesor Slughorn

_Así que conoce a Tiberius, él es un gran amigo mío, lo conocí…

**IV**

En la enfermería Madame Pomfrey conjuraba un _braquiam emendo _a la pierna izquierda de Cho, por lo que se comentaba en la afueras de la sala, Harry Potter en la lucha por conseguir la snitch pudo esquivar una de las columnas del palco, pero Chang que venía tras él muy cerca no pudo frenar y dio de lleno contra ella. Todo el equipo de Ravenclaw estaba conmocionado y algunos Gryffindor se agolpaban en la puerta queriendo entrar.

_Sólo ingresarán un par de alumnos que la señorita Chang quiera y que luego se deberán retirar para que ella descanse –gritaba Madame Pomfrey empujando a todo el grupo. Cho pidió por su mejor amiga Marietta Edgecombe y para pesar de muchos y el asombro de algunos por Cormac McLaggen.

Tras ellos continuaban los murmullos, _¿justo él que no le interesa más que una quaffle? ¿Si no es más que un pedante, egoísta y grosero? ¿No es el que salió con Granger y la trató tan mal?_ _¿Si Cho salió con Cedric, este no le llega ni a los talones? Yo vi cuando Harry no quiso darle otra oportunidad cuando se hizo la elección de guardianes, por poco le da un puñetazo… _Si, él era todo eso y más, pero algo en los ojos y en la risita infantil de Cho Chang le hizo interesarse por otra persona además de él…

**V**

_¡Te he dicho que no quiero que le des indicaciones al equipo, para eso estoy yo! –le gritaba Harry mientras se acercaba a los aros que estaban tras Cormac

_Es que no saben batear una bludger, y Gryffindor necesita ganar, para pelear la copa. ¡Gracias a mi ganamos el partido contra Ravenclaw! Y tú sólo atinaste a…-prefirió callar, antes de culpar a Potter por la lesión de Cho, pero el niño que sobrevivió siguió gritándole frente a todos, justo una bola se acercaba directo a él y sus reflejos se activaron, la bateó y dio de lleno en la escoba de su capitán. Fue el peor partido de los leones en la historia de Hogwarts, perdieron vergonzosamente 320 a 60 contra Hufflepuff y con un líder con el cráneo fracturado.

Nuevamente en la enfermería, como hacía tres semanas, un grupo de alumnos se agrupaban en la puerta para saber cómo se encontraba Harry, los mejores amigos de Potter y Cormac a los empujones se abrían paso entre ellos

_Te digo que no vas a ingresar a la sala, no creo que Harry quiera verte –se quejaba Hermione-, además eres tan…

_No quiero ver a tu amigo, vengo por otra persona… –y justo en ese momento Cho salía rengueando apoyada en los hombros de Madame Pomfrey- por ella –y ambos se sonrieron- así que despreocúpate Granger no le haré nada al capitán –mientras la oriental se apoya en él para caminar -y dile que le estoy muy agradecido por la oportunidad que me dio al suplantar a Wesley y que me disculpe por la bludger, no fue mi intención –dejó a ambos amigos sorprendidos y se alejó llevando a Cho por el pasillo, mientras que le hablaba al oído y ella reía infantilmente

_¿Es el mismo McLaggen que fue contigo a la fiesta de Slughorn? –Preguntaba asombrado Ron- pues no parece en absoluto al arrogante e insensible que describiste Hermione

_Mmm, no sé, escuché que quedó seleccionado como guardián de los Tornados, quizás eso lo hizo más modesto… -el menor de los Wesley no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¿Qué fue qué? ¿en dónde? Noooo, ese idiota no puede… ¡con los Tornados de Tutshill? -afirmaba confundido por la situación- ¿entonces yo? No, él, no….

-Deja ya de hablar como Grawp, tenemos que ver a Harry –y lo entró a los empujones a la enfermería.

* * *

_Bueno pequeños míos les dejo mi primera historia acá en fanfic, hace como mil años que no volvía a escribir... traté de hacer lo posible con el querido Cormac, pero ha sido difícil modificarle un poco el temperamento y la personalidad como para que sea agradable, en fin... d__ejen review con mensajes buenos o malos, todo es bienvenido!_

_besotes_

_Lau _


End file.
